custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mizziracer/My Bonkle - Ordos III
Chapter 3. AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY GA-MATORAN OK! odderwize masks 2 da bionikk ppl 4 da good reveiws! MASKS AGEN MISERIX! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 the CBW cool kids crew. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXJUSTKILLMENOWXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX On the night of the page purge I put on my custom arm build with high. Over them were ripped red sanded-down for extra effect hero factory armour. Then I put on a black ruru with all this molded stuff on the back and front. I put on matching CCBS shells on my arms. I straightened my posture and made it look all edgy. I felt a little depressed then, so I took off a wikify tag without being an admin. I read a depressing book while I waited for my inevitable warning and I listened to some CBWCKC. I painted my CCBS shells black and put on TONS of black sharpie. Then I put on some black accent colour. I didn’t put on red or blue pins because I was a bad MOC anyway. I drank some protodermis so I was ready to go to the purge. I went outside. Dume was waiting there in front of his flying Krekka. He was wearing a hero factory recon team CCBS shell (by mata nui i wish i had one of those), baggy bags all over his arms, black citadel paints and a little. (AN: A lot fo kewl bonklez wer it ok!). “Hi Dume!” I said in a depressed voice. “Hi Ahkmou.” he said back. We walked into his flying awfully designed Krekka (pretty sure they should just let bob be the designer for constraction toys in the LEGO line from now on) and flew to the site with the page purge. On the way we listened excitedly to CBWCKC and BonklesChicken. We both smonked at-least ten guko birds. When we got there, we both hopped out of the awkward Krekka build. We went to the CBW chat at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to a bunch of people talk about RWBY for god knows what reason. “You come in cold, you're covered in mud They're all so happy you've arrived The rain has been poured, hands you to your local church The preacher does unspeak-able things.” sang Invader (I claim legal rights to this song). “Invader is so hot.” I said to Dume, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice. Suddenly Dume looked sad. “What’s wrong?” I asked as we disappoitnedly watch the whole chat talk about 15 or so year old girls with over-sized weaponry and gauntlets that could shatter your wrists. Then I caught on. “Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said. “Really?” asked Dume sensitively and he put his unity seal around me all toa-like. “Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Invader and he’s going out with... wait i have no idea. Even if i do love his sexy voice, i never asked.” I said somewhat romantically subdued by invader's voice, thinking of his MOCs. The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Dume. After the concert, we drank some energized protodermis and asked Bonkle Chicken and Invader for their autographs and photos with them. We got CBWCKC purge tees. Dume and I crawled back into the awkward-build, but Dume didn’t go back into Mata Nui, instead he drove the car into………………………................ Karzhanni! Category:Blog posts